


a bonding experience

by CrushingThe4thWall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingThe4thWall/pseuds/CrushingThe4thWall
Summary: Peter is late for his curfew and injured. Tony and May are surprisingly lenient.





	a bonding experience

Peter clumsily opened his window, rolling through it and landing on his bed, which he had moved for this purpose alone. Stifling a gasp of pain as a sharp sting hit his side, he waited a moment for the pain to die down.

He allowed his mask to retract into his suit, gritting his teeth before limping towards his desk. He took off his suit and looked at the knife wound for the first time, blood trickling steadily out of it even what he knew to be at least thirty minutes afterward.

His hands shook as he reached for some medical supplies, only shaking more as he heard footsteps outside the door, moving as quietly as possible as he grabbed a bottle of water, not wanting to risk being seen going towards the bathroom, and some materials to stitch the wound together.

Peter was opening the water bottle when the door was practically torn off its hinges, causing him to wince at the sound, looking up to see a livid Tony Stark.

“H-hey, Mr. Stark,” he attempted, “Lovely weather, right?” Everything seemed slightly fuzzy to him, but he managed to pour some water on the cut and apply pressure with a towel, not caring if Mr. Stark saw him.

“Hello, Peter. Might I ask why you were out past- as what your aunt tells me- your curfew and your vitals have gone crazy?”

“Ah, no reason at all, Mr. Stark!” Peter’s voice sounded faint, even to him, and remarkably high pitched. The towel had begun to soak through, so Peter tried patting the wound dry before rinsing it with water again.

“You are a horrible liar, kid.” Tony approached him and moved his hands from the cut, a remarkably indifferent expression on his face as he looked it over.

“I didn’t mean to be late,” Peter said, “I was trying so hard, but I ran out of web fluid a block over so I had to walk back.”

“It’s fine, underoos. Just...let’s get you patched up, ok?”

“Can we not tell Aunt May? She would freak.” Peter winced as Tony began stitching him up after cleaning the wound.

“Just this once,” Tony said gruffly, although before Peter gave a sigh of relief, he added, “But you’re explaining to her why you were out past curfew.” 

Peter groaned, but knew he should take what he could get, and gave a small, “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

It took a bit for Tony to patch him up, but they managed without May Parker coming in, Peter also cleaning up before she saw any blood or medical supplies. Tony stepped out into the apartment, more likely than not to inform May that Peter was back, allowing Peter to find a clean tee shirt and sit on his bed.

When the two adults came into his room thirty minutes later, Peter asked, “Wait, why is Mr. Stark here, anyway? I thought he lived upstate?”

Tony gage a cough, probably to signal an, “I’m right in front of you,” before replying, “I had to make sure you got home. Again, some of your vitals seemed off, and you were out past curfew. The bedtime protocol went off- you were in your suit over thirty minutes past the curfew- so I came over. I was about to head out to find you before checking your room and you were suddenly there.”

Peter nodded dimly, uttering a small, “Oh.”

May decided to speak up, her voice frantic and loud, “Where were you, Peter? You were at least an hour behind curfew, without even calling Mr. Stark or me!”

Peter aimed for a sheepish look, “I...uh, helped a girl who had gotten lost and it took longer than expected.” He decided to conveniently not mention that the girl had almost been stabbed before he had taken the hit, or that he had gotten cut at all.

May still looked quite disappointed still, but slightly less so and none the wiser, “I’ll let it slide this once. Next time, though, you’re grounded.”

Peter nodded so fast he was surprised he wasn’t dizzy, before being wrapped in a hug by May.

Tony left soon after, telling him privately that he wanted somebody to check the wound when Peter would come over to the compound the next day.

Peter went to bed with an ache in his side but otherwise contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you know ways I can improve, please help me out by mentioning them!


End file.
